The Office: Pencil Pushing
by Audacia's Quill
Summary: Rating to go up, YAOI,POST-DH Crossover, The SetoxHarry everyone's been dying to see. "When you're around someone 24/7, it's hard to keep a secret, and it's even harder when it happens to be your boss, Harry Potter gets a job at KaibaCorp...as Kaiba's PA
1. KaibaCorp

**~The Office: Pencil Pushing~**

_xxxYUGIOHXHP Crossover Lemon Yaoi (lemon later) **A.U FUN **  
_

_Pretty much obligatory fiction for all my beloved reviewers and readers who have stuck with me so long, I want to show my affections, and that I DO care for those that have taken the time to read and appreciate my work (in short, I'm a reviewhore who likes fanservice). So for all those who have been dying to see a SetoKaibaxHarryPotter yaoi, an M rated one at that, here you go! Plus this gives me an excuse to do an office romance. Review folks! Ready for some OOC fun? ;)_

_**FYI, bit of business language used in this fic: PA means Personal Assistant, a softcopy is data still kept on a technological device, a hardcopy is a physical, usually printed copy of data. Also, I've never worked in a business setting, I'll try to give this some grounds of realism, but expect a lot of made-up stuff.**  
_

_xxxxI DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR HARRY POTTER "XXX_

_

* * *

_

Harry Potter yawned, at age nineteen you'd think he'd actually get some peace after defeating Voldemort.

Wrong. He'd been working overtime at the Ministry, filling in forms for the Wizengamot was not fun. He had really wanted to be an Auror, a Hit-Wizard or even a professional Quidditch player, it's not as if he didn't get offers but following the war the government was left in shambles. If Harry had sat back and let new Minister Rufus Scrimgeour try and fix it all, it would take too long and the world needed to heal.

After a year of being at the head seat of the Wizengamot, giving fair trial to the surviving Death Eaters (soon sent to Azkaban) he resigned from his position and found himself jobless. He went through the Ministry's Squib-Muggle program that used a complex series of time turners to give a complete muggle education to those (usually squibs) who wish to find work in a muggle setting.

"I've had enough of magic," murmured Harry, eyes shutting for a moment as he tiredly rubbed his temples.

That wasn't entirely true, he'd just gotten sick of the magical world in general, ever since the divorce papers came through he'd gotten nothing but media attention and he felt so -tired- of it.

He'd managed to somehow get roped into marrying Ginny Weasley, but the woman, after throwing herself at him, would later stalk the night and search for more entertainment, and each day Harry found a bag of galleons missing. He had enough of it, and a bitter public divorce proceeding followed. Harry had been way too young for it, but it had been more-or-less arranged and the freedom of choice had been forgotten.

For a few months he'd been transferred into Japan after the proceedings and sold a majority of the Potter's land and chose to live in his estate in central Domino.

Maximillion Pegasus liked the boy, really he did, and he was wonderful as a worker for Industrial Illusions, but he wasn't working well with others, his supervisor tried looking out for him, and his appraisals from each Industrial Illusions department glowed but he was such a distraction he actually lowered productivity.

"I'd love for you to continue working with Industrial Illusions Harry-boy but I think no matter how we try to fix this I believe-," Pegasus paused to pour tea into a fine China cup in the office.

"-your problems are simply too inset with the workforce here," said Pegasus sadly.

Harry bit down on his lip and nodded slowly.

"Are you firing me?" said Harry so quietly to hide the fact his voice nearly-shook, being fired was always a scary experience.

"Oh gosh no!" exclaimed Pegasus, flicking some of his long silver hair from his face as he tried to help one of his employees.

"I'm transferring you into our sister company, your glowing CV and appraisals are more then enough, and you won't have those awful rumors there, think of it as a fresh-start," smiled Pegasus.

_Wow, my totally-not-camp-as-Ricky-Martin-Boss isn't a total asshole like ninety nine percent of people I've worked under,_ thought Harry dryly.

The awful rumors and gossip followed Harry when Ginny had tracked him down to his work-place while the divorce papers were still going through, ever since the workplace had buzzed with nasty things about Harry. Somehow Ginny had used magic to get passed security.

"So, where are you transferring me?" asked Harry nervously.

"How does KaibaCorp sound? They're down on workers, the recession has caused us all, especially KaibaCorp to lay off workers and I think, you would make a fabulous PA," smiled Maximillion Pegasus.

"Boss, I'm on an apprenticeship course for about a year here and you want me to PA for a KaibaCorp higher-up?" squeaked Harry, green-eyes wide and mouth falling open. Only higher-ups had PAs.

"Not just a higher-up Harry-boy," chuckled Pegasus as Harry squirmed in nervousness.

"Who?" asked Harry dreading the answer, Pegasus looked _way_ too happy, that's never a good sign.

"Seto Kaiba,"

Harry chose this moment to do something he always wanted to do, dramatically spit out tea behind his shoulder.

"You want me to be the PA for the CEO of KaibaCorp?!" Harry swore in every language he knew in his mind, almost dropping the China mug. There were rumors about Seto Kaiba in Industrial Illusions, hell, he'd earned the nickname_ Slayer, _and _The Dragon! _He fired his last PA and left her in tears! There wasn't a person in the business who hadn't heard that story.

Maximillion Pegasus just smiled.

* * *

**Later:**

A life in the muggle world, new job placement. First day of work in KaibaCorp, on a probationary period as it counted as a type of apprenticeship course until Kaiba found a better PA to replace the one he'd fired previously who dared ask for a raise, though he was fine with having an apprentice do a type of "Work Experience" as his PA so long as he could do his job, he had bigger things to worry about then immediately finding a permanent personal assistant (PA).

It was all administrative support for staff too. Joy. Paperwork.

"No magic, no explosions," breathed Harry, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Normal boring administrative job," he comforted himself as he walked around his Japanese estate.

"Nothing to worry about....right?" he had no idea how to conduct himself and he had an early start! He received a message via pager that he should get to KaibaCorp early so at 6 in the morning he was staring at himself in a mirror.

His hair had grown slightly passed his waist, the more it had grown the straighter it became, and Harry's "Potter-hair" became so much trouble when it was short and wild he let it grow out to the point it became poker-straight, more like Lily's had been.

Harry couldn't do anything about the very slight dark shadow under his eyes from waking up so early, he looked pale as a ghost and after a month into working in Industrial Illusions he had corrective lazer eye surgery seen as though he had to work with small-print and computers a lot.

After a long shower he made an effort to cover his lightning bolt scar to try and look smart.

Harry put on the KaibaCorp uniform he was sent, it felt rather childish to him, but Industrial Illusions did uniforms too, at least this time it wasn't red.

Over a white polo-shirt and a plain tie he sported the KaibaCorp blazer, on the breast pocket situated on the upper left of his blazer was the KaibaCorp "KC" emblem.

"This is almost like a British school-boy's uniform!" snorted Harry in slight amusement, though he doubted the Japanese had looked into it enough to really catch onto that fact. Putting on a nice pair of black slacks and a pair of Italian leather shoes (costed an arm and a leg!), to try and fit with the rich people he would undoubtedly work with.

Harry frowned at his length black hair and reached for a plain gray elastic, without any force applied, just to tie his hair back from his face, the 'ponytail' of sorts hung loosely to save from looking feminine, as he was sick of being teased as an "androgynous little sod".

"Merlin did dad spawn with some type of elf? I look like something off a darn Dueling card," muttered Harry.

Grabbing a suitcase filled with new gadgets, he began walking to his taxi, straight for KaibaCorp.

* * *

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat as he craned his head up to look at the tallest building in Domino, the KaibaCorp skyscraper as he stepped out of the taxi.

"Here goes nothing," he mumbled, as he walked in wearing the KaibaCorp entry pass that had been sent to him with the uniform.

* * *

**Reception Desk,7:30:**

The rather strict-looking woman pursed her lips as an early-worker came in, she stared at him for a moment, unable to recognize him.

"May I help you Sir?" she said, in an almost snappish tone.

"I'm Mr. Kaiba's new PA," said Harry nervously "It's my first day and I was told to come to the desk and receive some paperwork Mr. Kaiba set yesterday for my arrival?"

"Good. You came early, get Kenjii to give you a tour of the building before the boss arrives, and here is your work," said the lower-level receptionist, passing a pile of papers from under the desk to Harry.

"Kenjii?" queried Harry.

"Oh, a cute one?" cut in a teasing voice.

"That's Kenjii," said the receptionist, Scarlet, deadpan.

"I suppose you're the boss's new PA," grinned Kenjii, a twenty four year old male with short brown hair and a long white lab-coat.

"They told me to show you around, better do it quick though, looks like The Dragon's already left you mountain of work on your first day," said Kenjii dryly, eyes flickering to the sheets in Harry's hands.

They walked down the white and blue corridors of KaibaCorp, Kenjii asked a few questions about Industrial Illusions, just to see if it was worth transferring over there. Quickly, Harry realized Kenjii was the flirtatious type, it was amusing at first, but he soon grew weary of it.

"-and over here beside the elevator and stair lift is the building map, see these glowing coloured dots?" pointed Kenjii to an electronic map, on a screen beside the lift.

"Yeah," nodded Harry, soaking it all in.

"The entry passes are also locators that work when you step within the building, when you come in your movements are viewable here incase somebody needs to find you, you and everyone wearing their pass can locate one another on any of the electric maps here," grinned Kenjii, expecting Harry to be the slightest bit impressed but was surprised when he wasn't.

_It's like a mechanical Marauders Map! _thought Harry with a smile.

"Your pass has a coloured dot on it, marking your position as CEO PA, everyone has a different colour, and must learn the colour-code so you can identify the dots. Like, the blue one on the first floor means Head of Development, etc." elaborated Kenjii, pointing it out as clear as he could.

"With these, you don't even have to bother learning names," snorted Kenjii "-I'd recommend you do though, just to save from annoying anyone,"

"I can get the colour-code emailed to you by Scarlet, learn it quick kiddo,"

"You're not even that much older then me!" said Harry indignant at the 'kiddo' comment.

"Keep that attitude up with the old fossils you'll be in meetings with and you'll go far," said Kenjii in amusement "With some of them, flattery gets you everywhere,"

Harry mentally took notes.

"Scoot up to your new office, it's adjacent to the big cheese's," grinned Kenjii " I have to get back to the department, good luck!" _he's gunna need it..._

* * *

His new office had a plain desk, a desk-light and desktop, phone, a huge window that reached from ceiling to floor that was fitted with blinds, the view was utterly beautiful. The floors were no longer a cold blue painted floors but a warm red rich carpet. Also, he got his own drinks machine just outside his office -which was pretty sweet.

"Awesome! Oh my Mer--God!" exclaimed Harry when he saw a large, comfortable leather computer chair with a huge cushion.

"A swivel chair!" Harry jumped onto it and began spinning around to the point of dizziness on it.

"You spin me right round baby, right round like a record baby, right round, right rou--" he began singing until a voice cut in.

"Enjoying your new office?" said an amused voice.

"Holy crap-muffins Kenjii! I thought it was the boss!" said Harry suddenly stopping and fixing up his tie.

"Shouldn't you be...wherever it is you said you had to be?!" managed Harry as he quickly tried to compose himself.

"Just here to give you a heads up, he's about an hour away according to the guy chauffeuring, he rang," grinned Kenjii, sometimes making friends with the lower folk paid off.

"Right! Thanks!" Harry rushed to open his suitcase and log in on the company network on the desktop. He stared at the sheets of paper he'd gotten from reception, his boss had a Dumbledore-like handwriting, a neat cursive italic, on it were many crossings out, things in brackets, and hasty notes.

Harry realized it was a list of meetings, things and arrangements he had for a week, his eyes widened.

"Bloody hell I can see why he needs a personal assistant," muttered Harry, getting out a PDA he had brought and began scheduling all the things he needed to do or he'd probably forget amongst trying to sort out his boss's messy schedule.

Harry finally saw, next to the desktop keyboard a headset.

Ugh. Muggle technology could really be a handful, his headset looked a little cyborgish for his tastes.

"KCspeak?" he saw a program under that name on the computer, KC obviously standing for "KaibaCorp,".

"Oh! A video conferencing program!" Harry grinned and finally noticed the small high-definition flipcam mounted on the desktop.

Rubbing his tired green eyes, Harry smiled and opened up a professional word processing program and began typing up a week plan, organizing a plan for the week. A long with the business people he had plans with, were numbers. After spending thirty minutes trying to figure out how to work the phone (as it was one that did calls to fellow workers and those out of the building) he spent the hour calling them up despite the nervousness in the pit of his very stomach.

"So Thursday 10:40 is alright? No? I'll see if I can switch it for Friday, Mr. Kaiba is a very busy man-" Harry had to check all the times were fine with those scheduled, and if it wasn't, he'd have to call up the person he was switching meeting times with at least five days prior to the meeting day.

He didn't realize he'd been working solidly until he stared at the time on the bottom left of the computer screen.

Harry had managed to sort out his schedule for the week whilst trying to keep as much free-time allotted for Kaiba as he could, he only hoped his boss would notice that.

"I see you've already settled in," said a gruff dark voice as Harry set the phone down with his left and his right hand suddenly stopped typing. A smear of red went over his cheeks as he swiveled around to face the tall figure leaning at the door.

Harry's stare went from a set of blue-buckled black boots that ended at the knee, what looked like black trousers -tight-, a silver belt, a black sweater with a sleeveless white studded coat over it. He had short chocolate-brown hair, arranged to the point of immaculateness and hard stern stare that could melt ice.

"Hey Boss," managed Harry faintly, trying hard not to stare too long at 'The Dragon' in person.

Seto Kaiba frowned deeply, what was Pegasus playing at? Sending such a young kid to work as his PA? He seemed very efficient and managed to manage a weeks worth of meetings, not counting anything that would pop in the course of the week as it happened, things for now, were sorted, -kinda.

"You're the new PA, Potter -wasn't it?" said Kaiba, coffee in hand.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba,"

"I see you have the meeting plan done, email me a softcopy when you're sure you're finished," cold. Frigid. Making effort not to look directly at Harry.

Sigh.

"My office is adjacent to yours, never come in if I'm seeing somebody, I will call for you if I need you," then, with the most arrogant walk Harry had ever seen, he swaggered out the door, coat billowing out behind him.

Harry felt as though those electric blue eyes were seeing through him.

"God, I think even Voldemort would have shat himself," he muttered in English as he prepared to send off a softcopy.

* * *

**Elsewere:**

"So apparently the Potter guy who owns that huge-ass estate in downtown actually lives here now," said Duke Devillin casually as he walked down with his friends.

"Whoa?! I thought that place was haunted, it gives me the heebijeebis," shuddered Joey.

"Maybe we'll see him at school," shrugged Ryou.

"Nah, I saw him come out this morning in job uniform, the poor guy works for that jerk Kaiba," said Joey sympathetically.

"Poor schmuck," snickered Yugi.

"We sound like a load of gossipy old women," snapped Marik, rolling his eyes.

"Oh! I forgot to mention, he was actually pretty cute," Joey got a lot of strange looks.

"I--I mean for a guy and everything! Young too, my point is--"

"You had a point?" snorted Tristan, barely paying attention.

"-It's about time Kaiba got laid,"

Marik stumbled, Yugi looked at Joey like he was some type of demon, Anzu and Ryou turned red, Duke was holding in his laughter, and Tristan outright laughed.

"Maybe he won't be such a scrooge anymore, maybe Mokuba's right 'He's Just A Big Gooey Teddybear Inside'," sniggered Marik.

"I struggle to imagine Kaiba as any type of cuddly thing," said Duke deadpan, causing more laughter.

* * *

_XXXENDCHAPXXX_

_Write to me in reviews what you'd like to see, I'm actually not sure where I'm going with this .  
_


	2. The First Day

**~The Office: Pencil Pushing~**

_xxxYUGIOHXHP Crossover Lemon Yaoi (lemon later) **A.U FUN **. So for all those who have been dying to see a SetoKaibaxHarryPotter yaoi, an M rated one at that, here you go! Plus this gives me an excuse to do an office romance. Review folks! Ready for some OOC fun? ;)_

_xxxxI DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR HARRY POTTER "XXX_

_

* * *

_

"I see you've finally discovered the lunch room," said Kenjii with a lopsided grin, as a rather worn out Harry collapsed in a chair next to him.

"The boss has been running me ragged," he groaned, oh how he wished he was back in his Hogwart's years -no matter how hectic they were.

"It's all about time management," nodded Kenjii wisely, he then gestured to several others in lab coats approaching their table.

"I'd also like you to meet the rest of the guys," grinned Kenjii, as Harry squirmed, he'd never been good at socializing outside of business.

"Hey," he managed quietly, fiddling with a tray of food Kenjii shared with him, pretty much forcing Harry to eat something, arguing that he already had an unhealthy air about him and not eating wasn't going to fix things.

"My my, the boss has certainly picked a cute one," teased a blond from the left of Kenjii who had bright blue eyes and slight wrinkles.

"That's Hikaru," supplied Kenjii, ribbing Harry lightly to keep him awake -in his opinion, Harry looked ready to pass out and sleep.

"Hey Harry...that's your name right?" leaned in Hikaru in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Yes," said Harry cautiously as a wicked gleam came in Hikaru's eye, he really didn't like how close the blond was, he could feel his breath seep under his collar to his neck.

"Don't ever let Kenjii stay back late with you, the boss checks the cameras when he can," winked Hikaru. Harry turned a bright shade and Kenjii began to chuckle.

"Are you implying something?" said Kenjii, feigning ignorance in a teasing manner.

"Just that things may happen when you two have to start working late, alone, in this huge dark building, two strapping young men in the dar--"

"Okay! Okay! I get the picture!" snapped Harry turning redder then red.

"Though what makes you think we're going to be working late? I've already sorted out as much as I could," said Harry, looking at Hikaru oddly. One of the graying gentlemen from the technology department cut in.

"The new model of Duel Disk with the safety optional lock upgrade have come out and as Christmas is nearing, everyone's going to want one, and Kenjii's head of tech," said the man.

"Meaning you'll probably be doing more looking over paperwork for the sale's department before it's presented to the boss, and he'll probably be riding the success train and looking to cut a few more business deals, so, both of you are pretty much screwed," snickered Hikaru.

"Are you going to eat that?" poked Kenjii as Harry had been fiddling with some cake with his fork from the shared tray.

"No, you eat up," said Harry dryly, not feeling like eating as the prospect of more work dampened his mood despite how much he'd gotten done on his first day. He passed the fork to Kenjii who gorged on the cake ravenously.

"We need to hurry it up, he cut our lunch time down," grumbled Hikaru.

"Jerk, I swear he has a rod perpetually stuck up his--"

"**-Lunch is over!**" chirped a robotic voice from the announcement speakers in the corners of the room.

* * *

Kaiba never carried around coffee, sure he drank it but never near his laptop, he also never smirked like the way he was right now unless he had an idea.

Mokuba worried.

"Big brother?" he asked nervously.

"Yes Mokuba?" he replied.

"Is something up?" Mokuba asked cautiously, his large innocent eyes boring into his brother who seemed to have a darker air about him then he would usually.

"Go out for a while Mokuba, things will be fine, the new PA is actually pretty good," grunted Kaiba.

With a cautious look, Mokuba grabbed his yellow jacket and slowly walked out of the office, just in time to see Harry walk in with a number of hardcopy sheets. Harry straightened out his posture, shuffled the sheets into order, pushed his lengthy ponytail back and forced a tight hard look before opening the door to Seto Kaiba's office.

"In!," barked Kaiba.

"This had better be important, the CEO of Schroeder Corp is called while _you_ were busy, asking for a meeting, and you weren't here to take the call," said Kaiba as Harry shrank back, the papers in his hands shaking slightly _'God he's worse then Snape and Voldemort combined'_ thought Harry, resisting the urge to sweat visibly.

"I was getting the signed papers from last months 'Duel Disk 1 .0 Model' sales in hardcopy, I apologize Mr. Kaiba--" rushed Harry, hoping the change of subject would spare him Kaiba's wrath.

"Give me those!" he snapped, as Harry quickly passed over the sales averages.

Harry stood like a scolded student as Kaiba talked down to him, ignoring the feeling of annoyance building up.

"I want you to play back the call and then contact Schroeder Corp when you can sort out a meeting time, but free up my Friday," it was practically a demand as he took the sheets from his hands.

"Yes sir,"

He seemed really angry over the Schroeder Corp call, he almost appeared to sweat under anger straining under the surface of looking calm and ready. Harry bit down on his lip nervously, Kaiba put the sheets onto his desk after a skim and threw his white coat off into his PA's hands who yelped as the coat fell over his arms, and face, momentarily blinding him. Quickly pulled the coat off his head and neatly over his arms.

"Go hang this up," Kaiba muttered as sunlight poured through the large windows, the heat of anger getting to him.

"Yes sir," muttered Harry turning red as he stared at his boss, standing tall in his tight black wear.

_'Goddamn lanky bastard,' _thought Harry, turning quickly he walked to the cloakroom, but stopped as a small duel-card-shaped locket fell from the collar that accidentally came off with the coat, briefly Harry contemplated returning it but opened it out of sheer curiosity when he was quite a distance away from the head office.

Within the locket were pictures, on the right side, Harry gaped at the image of a young Kaiba with who appeared to be his brother, they looked happy and horror of horrors his -boss- actually looked cute -almost commoner!-. But the other image was of a boy who looked coincidentally similar, except he had green hair, wider blue eyes and his face frozen into a look of bitter acceptance.

Carefully, Harry slid the picture out of the locket to take a closer look, he flipped it over to see a few words scrawled on the back.

"In Memory of Noah Kaiba,"

Eyes wide, he quickly slid the picture back and closed the locket, he put it in the coat's pocket for his boss to find when he realized his necklace was missing.

* * *

The door that separated the CEO's office from his PA's was left open as sunlight poured in from the huge windows, it was one of Japan's hottest summers and for people that had to work around technology which heated up, almost every window and door was left open for ventillation along with the air conditioner blasting.

Kaiba occasionally gave a side-long glance to his PA and concluded that he was often depressing to look at all, -hunched over the desk, tired eyes almost unblinking as he went through paperwork.

Harry looked up surprised as Kaiba walked in and silently handed him a cold cup of water, Harry smiled gratefully 'Okay... so maybe not a total bastard'.

"Did you play back the call?" he asked.

"Yeah, Schroeder Corp's lawyers are meeting us next Monday," said Harry, rubbing his eyes of sleep.

"Go home then,"

"What?" asked Harry wide-eyed wondering if he'd heard 'The Dragon' correctly.

"I'm going home, unless you're planning to stick around and help the ones working late, you may go," said Kaiba coolly, Harry looked torn between leaving or going, but he quickly tore off his headset and grabbed his suitcase. Kaiba raised an eyebrow as Harry rushed to lock his office.

"I may as well leave..." then he muttered, "-before Kenjii molests me," remembering Hikaru's playful warning, he could have sworn he heard a chuckle from his boss.

Harry turned around at the feel of a burning stare in his back, but Kaiba was no longer looking at him. With a blush he ignored the voice berating him, honestly, why would his boss be checking him out? Much less anyone as cold as Kaiba.

* * *

**Elsewhere:**

Ginny smirked as she walked into Schroeder Corp, not as an intruder, but as a lawyer taking on the KaibaCorp verses SchroederCorp case...


	3. The Arcade

**~The Office: Pencil Pushing~**

_xxxYUGIOHXHP Crossover Lemon Yaoi (lemon later) **A.U FUN **. So for all those who have been dying to see a SetoKaibaxHarryPotter yaoi, an M rated one at that, here you go! Plus this gives me an excuse to do an office romance....a funny one. Review folks! YAY OOC!  
_

_xxxxI DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR HARRY POTTER "XXX_

_

* * *

_

**Friday.**

Harry scheduled Kaiba's travel plans for his free-Friday, he found himself with no immediate work.

"Come on--" whined Kenjii.

"Fine," relented Harry, taking his headset off, for the past hour Kenjii had been trying to convince him to hit the club with the others who were free, they always hit the local arcade to cut-loose after work, but Harry was _terrified_.

He'd been through the roughest years of his life, fought a war and had more jobs then hot dinners but he'd never -ever- went to an arcade.

It almost seemed childish.

* * *

Harry didn't really have any nice clothes to show off, when Kenjii and Hikaru came out in casual wear, Harry thought he looked ridiculous in comparison.

"Ooh," drawled Kenjii in his trademark flamboyant nature, slinking an arm around Harry who failed to wriggle out of his grip.

"Going naughty-schoolboy?" Kenjii was far too close for Harry's liking, reminding him strongly of a drunken Ron. Hikaru glared at Kenjii and stood at Harry's other-side also wrapping an arm around him.

"This is all I have," muttered Harry in quiet embarrassment, dragged into the arcade wearing a tight white polo shirt that had shrunk in the wash -his favorite shirt currently un-locatable, a short tie that didn't reach too-much bellow the pecks and a set of dark old jeans (surprised they even fit).

"Nice boots," sniggered Hikaru. The only remotely nice thing Harry owned was a set of boots Bill Weasley got him for Christmas, of course the leather-loving maniac had got him some weird black PVC boots that ended bellow the knee and were lathered in silver buckles with a small clunking non-existent heel.

"I look like some weird gigalo," said Harry deadpan.

"No you look hot, now enjoy yourself!" grinned Hikaru, dragging Harry by the arm.

"Play some games, dance a bit, meet people!" encouraged Kenjii.

"I don't really know ho--" managed Harry, feeling socially awkward as his co-workers gripped him from both sides. The arcade was dark and lit by bright LCD screens and multicolour stage-lights over the dance-mats, the smell of youth hung in the air with music blaring over gaming noises.

A girl with short brown hair and bright blue eyes noticed him and ribbed her friend.

* * *

"I haven't seen that guy before," frowned Yugi as he stared at the socially-awkward boy in the middle of the arcade being tugged in two opposite directions by over-excited gamers.

"You're going to rip me in half!" squeaked Harry as Hikaru tried pulling him toward the first-person shooters and Kenjii tried pulling him towards the touch-screens. Groaning in pain at being fought over like a tug-of-war rope he said he'd meet them after.

Standing alone he walked to the small crowd littered toward the dance-floor.

"What happened to Johnny Stepps?" wondered a voice of a frequenter.

"I heard he's doing professional dance now, he doesn't come here anymore," replied another.

Anzu grinned and ran up onto the stage, while Yugi gave her a thumbs up.

"She's aiming for the high-score," shrugged Yugi to Joey, who stood semi-interested next to Tristan and Ryou.

"Come on!" grinned Anzu, calling out the crowd "-I can't play this alone, any volunteers?"

Everyone seemed shy, until Hikaru heard her loud challenge and snuck up behind Harry, grabbed his arm and raised it in the air.

"This guy does!"

"Hikaru what the hell are doing?!" yelled Harry, eyes wide in surprise, squirming under Hikaru's grip as he forcibly raised his hand.

"Helping you socialize!" he pushed Harry onto the stage and opposing dance-mat, "-cause no offense but you suck at it!" he hollered playfully. Kenjii stopped shooting in the shooter-game he was playing and made his way to the crowd and whistled.

"Shake your money-maker Sexy-Boy!" laughed Kenjii, Harry turned red and Anzu giggled, even the boys were biting the insides of their cheeks.

"Don't call him that!" retorted Hikaru in mock-jealousy "-only I'm allowed to call him that!"

"NEITHER OF YOU ARE ALLOWED TO CALL ME THAT!" yelled Harry from the stage, turning Weasley-red as the crowd burst into snickers at the banter.

"Put the damn game in start, I can't get anymore embarrassed," said Harry, glancing over to Anzu on the opposing mat. Giggling she nodded and waited for the music.

"Let's dance!"

* * *

_My co-workers are bloody insane_, thought Harry darkly as his feet hit the corresponding mat-arrows to what was on the large screen. It started off in easy mode, then Anzu demanded a real challenge, it went into advanced mode, making Harry move faster.

He decided to let go of his insecurities and let his arms, hips and body gain a confidence of their own, there was no point in doing badly and make himself look worse. He didn't want to have to avoid the arcade for the rest of his life.

Harry loathed the taste of defeat, and he'd be damned if he'd let himself get beaten without even trying.

Anzu worried as the bright light shone against his skin, only occasionally opening his sparkling green eyes to look at the list of quickly moving dance-directions, as his entire body span to do a 360 turn his hair came loose, he felt sharp wind from his movements push his hip-length hair to curl around him gracefully.

Dully he noted Kenjii's teasing cat-calls, well...he hoped it was just Kenjii.

Moving quickly he began to work up a sweat against Anzu who long-since threw off her jacket to keep up.

"You're," pant "Good!" managed Anzu, moving to try and catch up.

"Thank," pant "-You!" replied Harry through gasps, ignoring the feel of his hair bouncing behind him as he moved, tasting sweat on his lip that dripped from his temple.

"-My," "Crazy" "Co-workers," "Dragged," "Me," "Here!" he managed eventually, his pounding heart making it hard to speak.

Harry was glad when it ended, feet aching, but he would have danced until his boots filled with blood if it meant not losing. Anzu grinned and handed him his hair-elastic, sheepishly he tied his hair back loosely and shook her hand, not really knowing what to say.

"We got a draw, guess we're both on the high-score," smiled Anzu brightly.

"I feel stupid," muttered Harry.

"-and I totally just recorded that on my mobile! This is _so _going on the internet," singsonged Hikaru with a devious grin, Harry span round and shot him a dark look.

"Kenjii, remind me to punch Hikaru in the cubes when there's no witnesses," said Harry in a frighteningly calm voice.

"Yes sir!" Kenjii saluted.

"Hey, would you guys like to meet my friends? You seem pretty cool," said Anzu boisterously, grabbing Harry's wrist with his co-workers following in suit. Nobody saw the glaring red-head in the distance hiding behind the Pacman gaming machine. Harry ended up meeting Yugi, the guy Kaiba hated so much.

"Yeah I work for him, I'm his personal assistant," shrugged Harry.

Only Ryou and Joey seemed genuinely interested in Harry outside of him working for Kaiba, they quickly learned he was rather interesting himself, though for the life of them they couldn't decide why he'd do exams early just to jump into work.

Yugi looked at Harry curiously.

/Yami.../

/Yes Yugi?/

/Something seems to be troubling him and I have a really bad feeling in my stomach/ admitted Yugi.

/I feel it too/ Yami was no comfort.

"That's a pretty interesting puzzle," said Harry, staring at the Millennium Puzzle, something about it rang power, as did the Ring around the albino -but that item rubbed him the wrong way more-so then the puzzle.

Yugi grinned.

"Mhm, it's from Egypt,"

"So, I heard you moved into that old estate," said Ryou quickly, changing the topic.

"Yeah, I just had to get away, I left a lot of things behind but it was for the better," though the way Harry said it felt sad. Joey frowned but didn't comment on it.

"Well if you need any help getting around Domino, my Gramps runs the game shop across the street, just come over," said Yugi sweetly, Harry smiled at the small boy, eerily reminded of himself in his hay-days.

"Aw, I will!" said Harry with resolve, "You people have actually been the nicest I've met so far,"

"What about us!?" mock-bawled the co-workers.

"You're both total perverts," said Harry in a flat, deadpan, matter-of-fact manner. Hikaru and Kenjii feigned looking emotionally scarred while Harry rolled his eyes.

"-and my boss is a douche,"_ gee, I wonder how many times that's been uttered in the course of time_, thought Harry wryly.

"Well Kaiba isn't renowned for being nice," said Ryou half-heartedly, Harry's shoulders sagged slightly.

"Yeah, but he could at least bother to be a bit more...I don't know...amicable," mumbled Harry, Tristan gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"I pity you," he said, "-and I'd watch out, Joey has a weird gleam in his eye,"

Ryou blushed as Harry sidled up to him to get away from Joey.

_Time for Operation: Get Kaiba Laid, then...revenge time for all the dog-comments_, thought Joey deviously.

* * *

**Pegasus's Private Island:  
**

"Big brother," said Mokuba, "Why are we going all the way to Pegasus's?"

"-Because I want to see what the big idea was with him sending a child to work for me!" snarled back Kaiba.

A talk between the two had been neglected, and it was finally going to happen.

Mokuba knew that wasn't the real reason, because Schroeder Corp was sueing, he wanted Pegasus's support, he was just too prideful to admit it.

* * *

**Elsewhere:**

The Millennium Rod began to thrum with power, Marik stared at it oddly.

Perhaps it was time for a GHOULS meeting, Isis stared at the Rod too, then silently walked out the room.

She had to call Shadi. Fast.

"The Light Has Returned,"

....


	4. Leverage

** ~The Office: Pencil Pushing~**

_xxxYUGIOHXHP Crossover Lemon Yaoi (lemon later) **A.U FUN **. So for all those who have been dying to see a SetoKaibaxHarryPotter yaoi, an M rated one at that, here you go! Plus this gives me an excuse to do an office romance... Review folks! YAY OOC!  
_

_xxxxI DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR HARRY POTTER "XXX_

_

* * *

_

**Monday:**

"Ugh, piss off," groaned Harry at his bleeping alarm clock, which was set for 6:00am. He angrily kicked off his sheets and pouted at the ceiling, he hated getting up early. He rolled his eyes and groaned as he realized he'd forgotten to check his PDA to organize his own schedule.

Harry cursed as he sat upright.

The Schroeder Corp vs KaibaCorp meeting! Afterwards, Hikaru and Kenjii scheduled a heavy drinking night at the local brewery, knowing that after the inter-company meeting he'd probably need it.

Harry stared infront of the full body mirror, work suit on, he combed his hair until his wrist felt numb from holding the brush -he had too or he'd have a knotted up Forbidden Forest for hair if he didn't.

Slowly, he massaged the area under his eyes, to soothe the bags of perpetual tiredness until they faded nicely. Appearance was everything, you had to pull off a certain air of class or you were treated as a lesser.

It reminded Harry far too much of the pureblood lifestyle, but who was he to judge?

"Smile. Smile. Smile." muttered Harry sarcastically after spitting out toothpaste and setting his toothbrush on the stand.

He called up his usual taxi and bit back the urge to groan as he saw it was a direct call from his boss.

"Potter, you better be on your way here, we need to do some planning before the meeting," with that, Kaiba hung up.

"...Well, that was rude, and I'm a cabbie!" chirped up the driver dryly, taking a turn into the Japanese Wallstreet.

"That's Seto Kaiba for you," grumbled Harry, as he prepared for a long, long day at the office, grabbing his briefcase, he stepped out the taxi.

* * *

He got into the KaibaCorp building for 8:00am, and Scarlet the bottom floor receptionist gave him a serious look over her glasses. She stopped filing and beckoned Harry to her desk.

"The boss wanted you in his office as soon as you got in, run, there, NOW," hissed Scarlet.

Squeaking, Harry turned his heel and pushed past the others while saying his apologies at the same time, he bolted up the stairs, dodged the escalator and stair-lift as they were too time consuming. Snapping off his entry keycard, he slid it into his mechanical office lock and opened his office -the keycard had many special uses.

Dumping his briefcase into his swivel chair, he took his netbook out for portable outside-of-desk-range-meetings to take notes with on the go -the smallest most portable laptop.

Sliding open the unlocked adjacent door into Kaiba's office, he walked in to see his boss in full studded coat, boots and pacing around.

"Mr. Kaiba, the pre-planning?" he opened the netbook and sat down infront of Kaiba on the other side of his desk.

Kaiba went of for twenty minutes, the meeting was going to be with Kaiba's and Schroeder Corp's lawyer team -well, the heads of their lawyer teams. The argument was that yes, Kaiba had gotten his duel disk system to Industrial Illusions first, but due to some recovery of paperwork Schroeder Corp actually argued that they had the duel disk system patented by the Japanese state before Kaiba had his Duel Disk put before Industrial Illusions and -then patented.

"You're also scribing for this meeting," added Kaiba coldly.

"You're also riding with me on the way to Schroeder Corp to further discuss the court date scheduling and more while the head of the law division follows behind -got it?" said Kaiba.

Harry gulped. Yay. Close awkward proximity with his scary boss.

It felt like sitting across from Draco Malfoy in the prefect's cart all over again...

Grabbing his briefcase, he locked his office as they left the building with Kaiba's security personnel.

* * *

Mokuba didn't want to come to that boring meeting, so decided to stay back at the Kaiba Corp complex.

Kaiba barked orders at Harry, pointless "duh" orders, on how to act, but it was to cover any unease. The two sat facing each other in the long leather back seat of the limousine, both casually distancing themselves and causing an awkward interaction.

Harry smiled slightly, as it often eased people.

"I'm sure Mr. Schroeder is a reasonable man boss," said Harry under his breath, as Kaiba leaned his head against the limousine window as his PA attempted to compose himself, readying his netbook perched above his knee, as his legs were folded. Idly, Kaiba's stare roved down past the netbook, long slender legs were under black slacks, perhaps, Harry wasn't as much of a child as he kept calling him...

The Schroeder Corp building was tall, not as tall as Kaiba Corp, but it was essentially the gaming company that put Sega out of business, and was very successful in hand held games aside from duelling.

"We're here Mr Kaiba, Mr. Potter," said the driver, as security personnel opened the car door and walked with them in.

Kaiba, while not being a very nice man was certainly not one to lose his cool -or hang around with people who did, detecting Harry's unease with his guard the CEO muttered.

"Try to relax,"

In other words, don't shit yourself.

* * *

The head of their law team followed them into Zigfried von Schroeder's office, Harry was surprised when he saw Zigfriend in person.

He was met with a man laying languidly on his office chair, dressed in vibrant gear, considerably more cheery then any other businessman he'd seen. Though, the pink rose in the mouth was a bit too flamboyant, if the long flowing pink hair and princess-haircut wasn't enough.

Harry almost spluttered and quickly hid his expression behind his netbook.

Kaiba noticed from the corner of his eye and smirked slightly, he probably should have warned his PA of Zigfried's...style, but after working under Pegasus, Harry should be used to being around flamboyant businessmen.

"Mizter Kaiba, Mizter Potter," he greeted with a thick German accent.

He turned to the short, stout head of Kaiba Corp lawyer team.

"Mizter..?"

"Bason," he said tightly, eyes narrowing.

"I am Zigfriend von Schroeder, and I do believe we have ze matter of a courtcase to dizcuss," drawled Zigfried.

They talked, talked and argued, and Harry furiously typed up notes until the gentle creak of the office door silenced them.

"Zat vill be my 'ead of law department now," smiled Zigfried, pushing a strand of pink hair back.

Kaiba raised a quiet brow, Zigfried smiled a knowing smile, Bason looked bored, and they all turned to Harry who let out a funny noise.  
"-YOU!" uttered Harry, clutching his netbook.

A short, red haired woman wearing too much lipstick and hair in a messy bun, a familiar freckled grin.

Oh Merlin!

"You are familiar with eachuzer?" asked Zigfried.

"We're going off topic," snapped Kaiba, unknowingly saving Harry from an awkward moment

"Yez, yez. Zis can wait, though Mizter Kaiba, you may leave and our lawyerz can work out a date or per'aps a zettlement," smirked Zigfried.

Kaiba stood up silently and took a look down at his assistant, who looked...frazzled inside, but gracefully kept his calm. The head of Zigfried's law team, wouldn't stop staring at Harry with that predatory look, hands on her hips. Harry swallowed, then glared -Kaiba noticed.  
Zigfried arched an eyebrow, looking vaguely amused as Harry very suddenly let out a string of coughs that sounded suspiciously like "Slut" and the last one was almost undoubtedly "Bitch,". Kaiba wasn't the smiling type at all, but this was one of the rare moments where he let one slip and somewhere in the world a puppy was dying.

Ginny glared back.

"Well, the court date is scheduled a month from now, the 4th of April, if any changes are made prior to this date Mr. Bason will be informed first and foremost," said Ginny casually.  
Then, she had the nerve to turn to Kaiba and make a remark.

"I beg your pardon as I'm completely out of my place to say this, but your tastes in employee's are certainly interesting," said Ginny sweetly, insult dripping from the word 'interesting'.

"You're correct, you're completely out of line little girl, if you're insulting my assistant bare in-mind you're insulting my taste in employee's, and I'm sure you don't mean that," said Kaiba in an almost sickly-sweet calmness. Rule One if you want to survive in the world of business, don't piss off Seto Kaiba. Don't insult him. Ever.

"Because you'd be insulting **me**," he emphasized. The tips of Harry's fingers scratched lightly against the netbook as he resisted the urge to show shock.  
This was all a tough guy act, he reminded himself. Mr Bason, had been laughing internally too, but kept up a cold façade.

"Pardon my tongue," said Ginny tightly.  
Ginny's face drained of colour and she slunk closer to Zigfried who resisted the urge to comment.

"Hm," mumbled Zigfried.

"I beleev ze vhraze iz...'see you in court'," said Zigfried icily to break the silence.

Harry tucked the netbook away and stood up calmly, hate rolling off him in waves.

"We'll show ourselves out," finished Harry as his boss rose beside him.

"Bason, report to Potter when you're done here," said Kaiba sharply.

Harry bowed his head in respect to Zigfried.

"Mr. Schroeder," then turned to Ginny and failed to do so.

"Ginerva," he smirked.

You're never supposed to call Ginny by her first name,_ ever!_

_It showed on the bloody rage expression she had._

As security shut Zigfried's door when they walked out, the red-faced Ginny blurted the remark hanging off her tongue, while the door was open a slight crack, Harry stumbled horribly as the shout was heard by all.

**"AT LEAST I DON'T YELL 'FRED' DURING ORGASM!"**

* * *

Zigfried heard. Bason heard The security heard._ Seto Kaiba_ -his boss heard.

Every inch of his body felt like it was on fire, his whole face was red as anything, poor kid.

Even Kaiba, yes, even Kaiba, was biting the inside of his cheeks to stop from chuckling.

* * *

**Schroeder's Office:**

"Miz Veasley vas that really necessary?" asked Zigfried, deadpan.

Ginny scowled and crossed her arms.

"Don't 'Miz Veasley' me now they're gone," she moved onto his lap, and wrapped arms around the pink haired German.

"Ziggy," she smiled a false smile.

* * *

Harry tried to brush off the moment, he really wanted to slap the smirk off Kaiba's face though. Nobody said anything, the outburst of Ginerva's had been extremely unprofessional, as they walked out of Schroeder Corp, Kaiba's usually expressionless face was set to tense when the humor wore off.

Finally, Harry decided to say something.,

"This will ruin KaibaCorp if they win," said Harry quietly, he didn't want it to be true, or he'd have to either crawl around for a job being an unemployed muggle or go back to the wizarding world where he'd return as an old hero. A star. Paparazzi, harassment, vengeful purebloods, and the Black Market of Knockturn, where they'd try to get any part of him -skin, nails, hair, blood, piss, whatever they could to recreate his person which sold highly within the sex market. Anyone who wanted to fuck a hero, or recreationally torture him -take any fantasy they desired out, could. It sickened him. He couldn't stay in a world like that.

If KaibaCorp lost, he'd be out of a job, and he had no riches left, he'd sold off the Potter and Black fortune into Wizarding hospitals and programs designed to rebuild the post-war world and Hogwarts after Voldemort's defeat.

He had enough to start off life as a comfortably-housed muggle, but he needed employment.

"They won't win," said Kaiba coolly, Harry envied his cool demeanour.

He knew he had to do -something-, but he had slim to no power in the muggle business world. But he knew Ginerva Weasley inside and out, and with the aid of legillimency on a certain German, he -knew- what was going on behind the scenes. He had knowledge, and knowledge was power.

"There is something I have to do, I'll sign in before the last meeting with head of Sales," said Harry suddenly, a strange glint in his eye.

Kaiba raised a brow.

"I'll need you back in as soon as possible, whatever it is, make it quick -we're done here," snapped Kaiba, assuming Harry had left unfinished business in the Schroeder Corp complex.

Harry shut the limo door, the automatic window rolled up, and they sped off leaving Harry in the dust beside the towering building.

* * *

**Later:**

"He was supposed to be here!" yelled Kaiba angrily, he'd called all the contact numbers listed under Harry's worker record, his business-mobile, paged him and went as far as to leave an angry message on his answering machine.

Pegasus called Kaiba immediately when he heard the angry billionare had fired Harry for not turning up.

_"Please Kaiba-boy, don't fire him,"_

_"Why the hell do you care? He didn't even finish his second work day!" retorted Kaiba on the phone._

_"I referred him instead of firing him for a reason, I signed a liaison with his countries' government which had placed him under a Protections Act after a repeated offender broke the restraining orders repeatedly. You can't fire him without sending a reason for dismissal to me to fax to them, and they'd have to review it and I don't think they'd let you lay him off on his second day. My point is, he's got a lot of baggage Kaiba-boy and I trusted you to handle him! Our combined corporations are responsible for his safety, if he's fired, we can't keep tabs and the government has the power to pull the plug on our investors," explained Pegasus wearily._

_"He sounds more trouble then he's worth," replied Kaiba stubbornly._

_"We'd lose money if we lose him," said Pegasus._

_"Why is he so important to his government? I haven't been fully informed," said Kaiba._

_"His name carries a lot of power there, it's a long story but they'll bend over backwards to make sure we keep him safe or he'll ruin them and us!"_

_"Potter...has that kind of power?"_

_"Yes Kaiba-boy, and do we really need that whilst we're being sued into the floor?" said Pegasus wryly._

_"It's a chain effect, we fire him, he stirs trouble with his crowd, they tear us down for firing him and causing THEM trouble in the first place,"_

_"Well...it looks like I have a manhunt on my hands if he doesn't show up for work," said Kaiba, and with that, he hung up._

_

* * *

_

Potter didn't come in all week, Pegasus was getting on Kaiba's case about it and nobody -not even the workers had heard from Harry, nobody had seen him since he left Schroeder Corp at 6:30 after 'unfinished business'.

Kaiba picked up his work phone and told Mokuba to go shoo while he did an important call.

"Potter was last seen outside of Schroeder Corp, so cut the crap Zigfried and tell me what happened!" yelled Kaiba down the phone.

"Ah! No need to shout mizter Kaiba,"

"He came becauz zat Bazon fellow paged him, all three of uz had a talk with regardz to ze courtcase and then Bason left, ve talked more about 'iz relation wiz my 'ead of law," explained Zigfried honestly.

"Zen he left,"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Zigfried was disturbed to see Harry return alone and seem to know exactly what was going on._

_"I know what that woman is like," drawled Harry, swaggering over to the CEO, then sat on his desk. Flushing, red spread all over his face when Harry's fingers pulled him by the collar so they met eye to eye._

_"She probably sat on your lap, hooked you on a few slick words and once you hired her, screwed you into keeping her on the force -until she could get to me," said Harry._

_"Oh she...she iz conniving," admitted Zigfried._

_"I would know, she's my ex-wife, now, I can help you Zigfried," purred Harry with a smirk, Slytherin side coming out._

_"The camera," said Zigfried suddenly, eyes shooting to see the in-office CCTV camera._

_"She got accezz to ze tapez 'vefore I could, she... "_

_"She put you in a ... compromising position, then got the tape out of the camera and is using it as leverage?" guessed Harry, it paid to be a legilimens._

_ Harry gently pushed him back into his chair, and fell to his lap._

_"-And if you're not careful, you'll find yourself in another compromising position," yes, it was underhanded, yes, he was using his looks to his advantage and it was absolutely filthy that he was using mind-magic to purposely plant the seeds of infatuation in him. _

_"Perhaps I won't protest to this one," smiled the flamboyant CEO._

_"The camera's off anyway,"_

_"Like I said, I can help you sort out Ginerva once and for all," whispered Harry, running hands through pink strands of hair._

_"I know her inside and out, if I can get something on her... then we'll exchange it for this tape then... then...I'll get my reward," Harry's hand slunk around the German's thigh. Part of him wondered why he was playing Ginerva's own silly love games, maybe he was just bored after the war -or maybe...just maybe...he was acknowledging his own human needs. His body ground up against the businessman, body heat emanating from both of them._

_"I feel I know where you're going with this..."_

_"Mm...drop the case against Kaiba Corp,"_

_"Deal,"_

_An angry blue eye was visible if one looked through the door crack, silently, Ginny stormed off, having seen and heard enough, that same night, she visited Knockturn Alley, and transported several mobsters to the muggle world with an address scrawled on a piece of paper._

_

* * *

_Potter never would have done anything that...underhanded before, but shit got serious.

Evidently he was sore about losing the family photoalbum and invisibility cloak in the divorce settlement, hell, he'd loathed Ginny even more, enough to smite her attempts at ruining his fresh-start and enough to beat her at her own silly love games. He stopped caring for who he'd hurt in the process -all he wanted was revenge, revenge against Ginerva Molly Weasley.

* * *

**Present:**

Kaiba had an hour of free time, so he crossed over to the Potter Residence with several armed guard and police attracting attention, Yugi stepped out of Kame Game Shop with Ryou and Marik, staring at the developing scene.

"Kaiba! What's going on?" shouted Yugi, approaching with the others.

"Potter hasn't shown up for work all week!" he growled, indicating reluctantly to the personnel to let them get close.

"Seriously? Oh...well...we haven't ...seen him come out at all we all assumed he was working late or on a business trip or something," said Yugi.

Kaiba scowled, all of them strode through after the personnel pounded down the door, the smell of sweat immediately hit, objects seemed dishevelled. Portraits and ornaments were crooked, fallen or shattered, it looked like a bomb hit the place.

At this point, Marik paled and noticed the smell of blood.

"Ryou...you smell that right?" he said quietly.

"Blood..." said Ryou looking ill.

Kaiba realized something was seriously wrong.

"Personnel station yourselves behind the police this looks serious,"

"Men, clear the rooms, then you may follow Mr. Kaiba," usually this wasn't allowed -but exceptions are made for men with money.

Thirty minutes later, a rather pale policeman led them into the living room, and nothing could have prepared them for what they saw. A barely twitching figure on the floor, long hair spread across the floor, blood down his white shirt, it was Harry. But his hands were bound by a rope and a blindfold around his eyes, there was also one binding his ankles together.

There was dried blood all around his trousers the most, enough to make you vomit. It was a miracle Harry was alive -magic kept him thriving for a week of no food or assistance but he hung by a thread.

"Oh dear God," Ryou's eyes were wide, he shakily pointed at the wall behind Harry, there were words written in blood -poorly scratched in.

It made them realize Harry's clothes were on backwards -like someone other then himself dressed him.

"..We should leave," said Marik quietly, the devastation was still there.

On the wall, mockingly scratched in, in poor hand writing.

"**Rape Me**,"

"Mr Kaiba, I would advise you and your men evacuate, you're not supposed to be on this premises, technically it's breaking and entering even though you were with us -we're the only ones covered by the search warrant, I trust a word won't be breathed of this," said the chief of police, as Kaiba nodded and handed him a wad of cash.

The personnel left and Kaiba, Yugi, Ryou and Marik left the house as ambulances approached.

"Who would..I mean...oh God...poor Harry.." managed Ryou eventually, voice cracking.

"We'll visit him in the hospital.." promised Yugi, wiping his eyes, honestly, seeing that sight was not only ugly but it was tearing to see.

Kaiba growled, turned around, trench coat billowing out, his guard followed him back and they drove off in the limo, to Kaiba Corp HQ, to call one Maximillion Pegasus, concerning the details of what was truly going on with Harry James Potter.

* * *

**Schroeder Corp**:

Ginny chuckled smugly, the wizards went back to Knockturn after she'd paid them for a night's work, and in her hand, she held polaroid pictures of the violation of Harry Potter.

Leverage.

Once again, she got more on her side, by paying others to take 'underhanded' to a whole new level. She'd paid them to brake into his home, she'd paid them to violate him and worst of all? She stood their and laughed, as the camera flashed in her hands, taking pictures.

"This is how we play the game,"


	5. In Which There Is Filler

** ~The Office: Pencil Pushing~**

_xxxYUGIOHXHP Crossover Lemon Yaoi (lemon later) **A.U FUN **. So for all those who have been dying to see a SetoKaibaxHarryPotter yaoi, an M rated one at that_

_xxxxI DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR HARRY POTTER "XXX_

_

* * *

_

**Domino Central Hospital:**

One thing you had to accredit KaibaCorp for -along with excellent merchandise, was the excellent health-care the worker's got. Laying in a curtain-surrounded bed, a pale body gently moved beneath the covers in a comfortable sequence -showing that he was sleeping quite fine considering. The doctors said it was a miracle that Harry Potter had been able to survive in his position, and very quickly, his noted emergency contact(s) were dug up from the paperwork and contacted.

This is what led the platinum-blond to where he was now, sitting beside Harry's bed with one leg over the other, with a copy of 'Teen People' perched on his lap.

"Come on Hunter, wake up," sighed the blond.

After another forty minutes, the blond heard a very soft groan, as long lashes blinked up to reveal a set of rather defeated green eyes.

"Harry...Hunter," said the man delicately, the boy in the bed flinched.

_"...N-Nobody has called me that in...ye-since...the...war,_" his voice was so weak, dry and cracked. The blond could barely associate Harry with it, he smirked a bit though as Harry cautiously peered up to get a closer look.

'_Is that who I think it is?'_ he thought, mind ablurr.

"You listed me as an emergency contact Hunter, I'm surprised really, I thought you were out the game when you moved to the muggle world yet you still included me in your medical papers," said the voice dryly. Harry then knew who the slicked back, smarmy platinum-blond was, recognition dawned on him.

_"Draco Malfoy...known to the Ministry Defence League as Archilledes?" _quoted Harry raspily with a very worn smile that wasn't quite a smile which somewhat hurt to look at.

"Right on the galleon Potter, good to know your brain isn't_ that_ messed over," said Malfoy frankly, there was a silence, Harry slowly sat upright and leaned against the hospital bed-board. Malfoy stared carefully at Harry then shook his head, for someone that had just been sodomized against his will by a couple of goons and was left to rot, he posed as if perfectly fine. But, if you knew Harry like he did, you could tell from the look in his eyes and lazy tilt of the head that he wasn't feeling okay.

"Look, the muggle poh-leez people told me what happened," said Malfoy darkly.

"-And whilst I'm not into this emotional garbage -even back in the war, I gotta say, this would even set me back a bit. How're you coping?" asked Malfoy as casually as he could, feeling awkward, it was funny how they used to be arch-enemies, then faught against each other for the first half of the great war.

Only to end up fighting side by side in the last remaining resistance, ah...memories.

Harry sighed and gave his fellow veteran a tired look.

"I'm so tired even after the war...they won't...let me rest," whimpered Harry, choking back tears from the urge to just cry so much from wanting to give up.

"Who's 'they', Hunter?" asked Malfoy, with a raised brow, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.

"The red headed bitch-witch," said Harry dryly, Malfoy cringed and shook his head.

"I thought you were out the game," said Malfoy eventually.

"I am!" cried out Harry in weak denial "I..am,"

* * *

"I work for a muggle company now! A-a boring _desk job!_ No more explosions or magic _or _home-wrecking witches!" insisted Harry.

Malfoy shook his head, and tossed away the copy of 'Teen People' from his lap and gave Harry his undivided attention.

"Look Potter, when I heard what happened I came over to this drab world knowing you through and through. You'd either go nuts, lock your feelings up and whatever the end result it'd come out in a magical disaster of astronomic proportions. You're a Gryffindor through and through with poor self-control and the media would hop on this like hotsauce the second the ministry picked up on magic infront of muggles on a mass scale -then, your cover and "fresh start" would be blown," concluded Malfoy.

"And you cared enough to travel to the muggle world_ just_ to stop me from losing my far and few marbles?" said Harry in utter disbelief, folding his arms to his chest.

"Well...there is a reason, you know the saying 'A Hero's Work is Never Done' right? Well, during the government reform going on while you left..violent the odd terror group has sprouted -from the survivors, non-confirmed Death Eater's and Death Eater descendants," said Malfoy, who was greeted with a surprisingly cold response.

"-And this is my problem, why, exactly? Look, I gave half my life and am currently having the rest of it bitterly poisoned, I've faught a war once already and am entitled to some peace!" pleaded Harry.

"I..I know Hunter, and I'm sorry but, there is another reason I contacted you, we've hit a snag, it involves a couple of magical Egyptian artefacts, a loony terrorist group and your current employer," said Malfoy bluntly.

Harry rubbed his eyes and gave his comrade a very dry look that he knew all-too-well.

That, 'You've-Got-To-Be-Fucking-Kidding-Me?' look.

"I'll start from the beginning..."

* * *

**Next Day:**

After the nurse came in and cleaned up after his breakfast in bed, Harry flinched when a tall, dressed head-to-toe in black, shady, sunglasses-donning man had come in to visit, along with several others.

'W-What if it's those...goons?' Harry's body seized up for a moment, he felt disgusting for being so weak -filthy almost, yet another side of him wanted to spring off the bed and lunge if it was those men that had violated him and his home so harshly.

"Mister Potter, your emergency contact cleared an agreement with our boss, the hospital is dismissing and you will be able to return home," said one, nearing, only this allowed Harry an upclose look at the breast pocket of his blazer, which surely enough had 'KC' emblazoned on them.

KaibaCorp.

"However, in light of your circumstances, you will not be returning to..._your _home, you are cleared for a temporary-until-further-notice stay in one of the fully guarded KaibaCorp estates, particularly, the one-"

The goon was cut off when a small boy with long wild hair jumped out from behind with a large smile.

"-Me and my big brother live in!" he chirped.

Harry's eyes lit up -finally! Someone else he recognized!

"Mr. Mokuba!" he grinned, the boy gave a snicker back at his rather official title.

"You better believe it PA-guy!"

"-Harry,"

"Right,"

* * *

There was no sugarcoating what happened, Mokuba had read the graphic and disturbing details in the police incident report his brother hacked into and forgot to minimize at his laptop on break.

He felt so sorry for Harry he shed a tear when he read it, but now, he was playing dumb -pretend everything is hunky dory, hopefully big brother Seto will know what to do with him.

"Seto's in the limo, he wasn't sure if you'd be comfortable with it or not and was going to bring a separate one for you to follow onto on the way to Kaiba Mansion but I sorta convinced him to bring just the one so we could all get off on the right foot again before we live together-" rambled Mokuba until Harry cut him off by ruffling his hair.

"Well, you're very considerate and thank you...thank you so much," Mokuba stopped him from the relentless thanking, knowing how much it probably ripped Harry's pride to take shelter as if he was some sort of charity case.

What Malfoy had said earlier was also running through his mind, he said Seto Kaiba was in danger from some plot to do with some horcrux-like items from Egypt capable of 'Sending the world to utter doom' to quote the ever dramatic Malfoy.

Harry got his luggage and was signed out of the hospital, and then, led into a stretch limo, though his mind was utterly on the black suit Malfoy had dropped off on his visit.

Harry's old fighting gear when the Order of the Phoenix merged with the hit-wizard and auror group to form the Ministry Defence League -the only and biggest resistance group against Voldemort during the great war. Malfoy passed on everything Minister Scrimgoer had told him, and then left Harry his fighting-outfit and left him with the option to 'Get back in the game'.

After what happened though, those -thugs- just overpowering him by surprise and taking every liberty they could, taking every part of Harry's self respect from his being as they painfully abused his body. When Kaiba saw him again, his eyes widened just a touch as he stared at his rather shaken up PA. He had shaggier hair, paler skin and a not-so-sunny disposition that wrung just a tad...unstable. His mind seemed all there though, and infact Harry was doing extraordinary well with the situation.

"Potter," greeted Kaiba, as Harry sidled beside him in the limo and Mokuba excitedly sat in the front beside the chauffeur to play 'I Spy' with him as they drove.

"While you were temporarily incapacitated I put you on paid leave, you will start work again when and only when I permit you too and see you well enough to do your job efficiently in light of the rather disturbing events," said Kaiba stiffly.

"Thank you," he replied back humbly.

"On one more condition of your stay, this has to be kept utterly quiet," said Kaiba suddenly "-for your safety more then my reputation Potter,"

"I would, have set you up in a normal apartment and taken rent fee out of your wage, though due to the police intervention it'd be safer for you to be in a secured area. Every KaibaCorp estate is so heavily protected their all listed as the third most thief-proof in Japan," said Kaiba casually "-I could have set you up in one of those estates, but, are you aware of the amount of pressure your government is piling on me to keep you safe?" snapped Kaiba, then Harry shrunk back in shame.

"I'm...sorry?" he looked meek, in the upper wind-shield mirror, Mokuba's eyes narrowed, and Kaiba noticed this.

'Oh..you shout at a boy that's just been abused and let out of hospital and thrown into a new environment with his own boss, smart thinking' Kaiba thought sarcastically to himself -but he wasn't about to apologize for it.

"This way, if you're under my own roof, I can keep an eye on you, it's to be kept quiet -there's no need to draw attention to yourself if those thugs decide to rematch. While we do have top security measures, it's best not to stir trouble in the first place -got it?"

"Yes Sir, and I suppose having your PA live in the same residence be publicly known would seem highly inappropriately as it is," said Harry, voice tinged with a bit of...cheek?

"Potter. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were teasing me," said Kaiba testily, raising a brow.

"Just a bit," smiled Harry weakly.

Mokuba grinned from where he sat, it seemed, Harry was coping...slowly but surely.


End file.
